Computer security systems often monitor computing devices for potential security threats. For example, a computing device may implement a traditional computer security system to protect against potential security threats. In this example, the traditional computer security system may be able to detect the presence of well-known security threats. Unfortunately, while this traditional computer security system may be able to detect the presence of well-known security threats, the traditional computer security system may have difficulty detecting the presence of unknown security threats (e.g., zero-day attacks and/or files encountered on only one computer within the computer security system's user base).
Security threats often infiltrate computing devices by way of vulnerabilities that exist within computing processes running on these computing devices. For example, a computing device may install and/or launch a newly released computing process (such as an operating system update, a software application, and/or a development tool). Unfortunately, this newly released computing process may fail to account for certain exceptions and/or errors that occur during execution. These exceptions and/or errors may represent vulnerabilities of the computing process that malicious attackers are able to exploit for the purpose of infecting, attacking, and/or gaining control over the computing device.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting unknown vulnerabilities in computing processes.